


That's Fine

by unitylove



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Blood, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitylove/pseuds/unitylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot set in Koujaku's bad ending. Aoba's desire is in full control of his body and what remains of his former self is forced to sit by and watch Koujaku slip deeper into his insanity.</p>
<p>- This isn't what Koujaku wanted. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> **This is super short but I hope you guys like it! I finally watched Koujaku's bad ending for re:connect and I wrote this immediately after. The way Aoba's personalities work has interested me ever since I started playing the game.**
> 
> **\- Unity <3**
> 
> **Not too too graphic but some might find offensive.**

_\- This isn't what Koujaku wanted. -_

I watch apathetically as the other me rides the red-haired beast in front of us. His breathy moans sicken me. He calls Koujaku's name over and over again, the beast growling and biting his shoulder in response. The pain is shared between the two of us but I've long since learned to ignore it. The same can be said about the pleasure. I don't want to feel it. I don't want any of this. 

"Koujaku, I love you." The other me whispers into his pointed ear. 

Another fierce bite into his shoulder, another wanton scream. The other me moves his hips furiously, up and down, up and down. He's close and so is his partner. His high pitched laughter echoes in the small cell, dampening the crunching sounds the beast emits while gnawing on his shoulder. Everyday it's the same thing. The other me and his masochistic urges, playing with what's left of Koujaku's heart.

"Koujaku... I don't care about your past... I accept you. I love you."

_\- This isn't what Koujaku wanted. -_

"Shut up!" He snaps at me. "Koujaku loves me. I am his precious Aoba." 

The beast practically roars as he tears a chunk out from the other me's shoulder. This pain is harder for me to ignore, but I deserve it. He cries out, delighting in the excruciating pain, his orgasm hitting him full force. His cum splashes across his and the beast's exposed abdomens and he continues slamming his hips down onto the hard length beneath him. He soon stops, his body shaking as he clings to the beast for support. I assume the beast came inside the other me but I didn't feel anything. 

"That's my good boy. My beautiful Koujaku." He croons, running his snow white fingers through blood red locks. "I love you like this, uninhibited and passionate."

He lifts his hips, the beast's now limp cock sliding out. He laughs as he watches the pinkish liquid drip down his thighs, dragging his finger through the mixture. The beast leans forward, snapping his jaws, attempting to bite down on the dirtied finger. The other me smirks and shoves his finger into the awaiting mouth. Once the finger is thoroughly cleaned, he turns his back to the beast and bends over, exposing his torn up entrance. In an instant, a long tongue is lapping up the blood and semen and teeth are nipping at the tender flesh. He moans as shivers run down his spine and I feel sick.

The other me stands abruptly, fixing his clothes and smoothing his hair. I can feel his fatigue and I can feel his body aching from all the gashes and cuts. Moments like these are the only times I'm strong enough to break through. I push the other me aside and take back my body. I haven't successfully overpowered him in what seems like months. It's a strange sensation after all this time... This body doesn't feel like mine. The skin and hair are white, the clothes are white, the same white that plasters the walls of Oval Tower. I hate it.

I turn back to the beast before me and I drop to my knees, now at his eye level. I can hear the other me screaming, threatening, cursing but I ignore him. I stare at the broken creature my best friend has become. His once beautiful dark blue hair now the color of blood, matted and greasy, wild and unkempt. His eyes are also red but not the wine red I'd come to know. They were also the color of blood, the red completely drowning any other color within his irises. His teeth were fangs, his nails were claws and his face was foreign. He doesn't recognize me. He doesn't remember me, the _real me_.

"Koujaku..." I whisper, my porcelain colored hand lightly brushing the hair from his face.

He bites my hand and snarls at me. It feels as though the bones in my fingers have shattered but I ignore it.

"Please... It's me." 

The vice grip on my hand tightens and I almost allow myself to cry out in pain. But that wouldn't be fair. None of this is fair.

"It's my fault. It's my fault you're like this. It's my fault _he_ gets to be with you... I'm so sorry." I can feel the tears welling in my colorless eyes. "Koujaku! Please!"

_\- He doesn't love you. You failed him. -_

The other me repeats this over and over inside my head. He's right but I ignore him.

"Koujaku!" 

His jaw slackens and I rip my bloodied hand away. The other me is close to taking control away from me, I can feel his presence growing stronger with each second that passes. I stare into the beast's eyes, pleading with him to acknowledge me. There's no trace of him, of the Koujaku I love, of the Koujaku I failed. I relent and allow the other me to shove me aside again. 

"I'm sorry, Koujaku. Did _he_ hurt you?" The other me asks in a hushed tone. "I'll come play with you again tomorrow. Goodnight, my pet. I love you." 

As he turns to leave the cell, I hear an almost inaudible voice, "A... Aoba."

I feel sick.

 

_\- That's fine. -_


End file.
